


Those Who Are Lonely

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain kink, Drinking, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader is celebrating New Year’s alone in a bar when she gets hit on. She’s not in the mood, but he won’t go away, till someone else shows up.





	Those Who Are Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys. Don’t forget to hydrate…

He kept leering at you and making kissy faces. Anytime he said something to his friend it was slurred. As for each drink he ordered, half of it was wasted when he spilled it over his unsteady fingers. He waved at the bartender and held up two fingers. You readied yourself to get rid of another one.

This happened every year. You somehow found yourself single when it was time to kiss in the new year. Then there was getting rid of the unwanted drunken suitors. Every. Damn. Year. You didn’t even dress up this year.

“Heya, you lookin’ for some company?”

Here you go, and there was still an hour till midnight.

“Nope. Look someplace else.”

He sat on the bar stool and scooted it closer to you. “Come on, sweetie,” he put the shot glass in front of you, “just one drink.” There was barely a taste left, the rest having sloshed out on the way over.

“Not a whiskey type of girl. And I was, I wouldn’t be with you.”

He reeled back, incredulous. When he spun back around, he ended up closer to your face. You could get drunk on that breath just breathing it in. “Don’t be like that. You’re alone, I’m alone, we can be alone together.”

“Being together defeats the purpose of being alone. Now get lost.” Next year you were going to buy all your booze a week in advance and not leave till the third of January.

“Don’t like what you see? Have a few shots and I’ll get better.”

“Joe? Check please.” He waved you away; he knew you were good for it. You were just going to have to make a black Russian at home. You didn’t have any cream.

“You like moving fast? I can move fast. I’ve got great…ugh… stamina.”

“Whatever you say, pall, but I am going home by myself. You should go home too. Ask your friend down there for help if you must.” You stood and donned your coat, making sure to slap the scarf in his face before he could say anything else.

“What’s the idea, lady?” He grabbed your arm tightly enough to where you couldn’t get away.

“Let go of my arm, sir.”

“Why’d you come out tonight if you didn’t want to hook up with someone?”

“Maybe I did, or maybe I came out because I drank all I had yesterday. Now let go of me.”

“The lady said to let go.” The voice behind you was strong and came from several inches up. You turned to see a blond and blue-eyed Olympian. His brows were pulled together as he stared down at the man, who loosened his grip. You jerked your arm away and let the blonde man lead you away.

“Y/N, head’s up!” Joe called out.

You spun on your toes and punched the man square in the jaw on his way to do whatever his drunken mind told him. He fell like a rock.

“How was that?” You asked Joe with a wink.

“Worth several free rounds. See ya later, and Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year!” You walked out into the snow and pulled your collar up higher. The blond man followed you out but stayed by the door. He looked confused.

“Not that I’m complaining about the romp, but what was that last bit?”

“Hmm? Oh. Joe and I go way back. He likes to watch how I disperse block-heads and pays me in booze.” You fished your mittens out of your pockets and put them on.

“I’d give a whole head of lettuce to see the rest of that.”

“Pardon?” Where was this guy from? A 20′s movie?

“Oh, um. Pay a wad of cash.” He slid his hands into his pockets, accentuating his waist. This man was built like a Dorito. Who the hell is actually built like a Dorito?

“You’re not from around here, are you?” You asked, trying to keep your voice pleasant, and not too prying.

“Well, I am.Brooklyn. It’s just been a while.”

You looked at him closer, them felt your eyes grow wide with recognition. “You’re… you’re Steve Rogers!”

“Yeah, uh,” he lifted an arm to rub the back of his neck, “I’ve been trying to stay on the down-low. Can’t wear the red, white, and blue all the time.”

“Why aren’t you in… Avenger’s Tower or something?”

“Tony throws crazy parties. I wanted something a little quieter tonight.” He thumbed back towards the bar. “Didn’t know I would almost end up in a bar fight, though.”

“Neither did I.” You two stood silently as the snow began to fall again.

Steve coughed and stepped closer to you. “Are you rationed? I mean… um… are you attached to anyone?”

“Would I be drinking alone in a bar on New Year’s Eve if I was?”

“I guess not.” He shifted from one foot to the other with a smile. “Would you like to join me in a drink or two? At a different bar?” His shoulders were hunched as if trying to make himself look smaller. Less imposing. His eyes flitted between your face and the falling precipitation. You’d had a lot worse.

“I’d like that. Lead the way, to as crazy or quiet a place as you’d like.” You took the hand he held out to you, relishing in the warmth you could feel through the mittens.

It was a brisk walk in the snow, but he kept slow enough so you didn’t have to trot to keep up. A car pulled up and Steve groaned mid-story. “It appears I’m being summoned. You still in?” He held the door open for you when you nodded. A few minutes later the Tower rose above you. Lights were flashing from the overhanging floor, and you were almost sure you could hear music pulsing from your place on the ground. It got louder as the elevator carried you both closer, and blasted in full force at you as the door opened. A few people cheered and waved at Steve as he walked in. You stayed a little behind till he took your coat and led you towards the bar.

“I thought you couldn’t get drunk, Cap?” The red-haired bartender smirked at him, “what’ll it be?”

“A White Russian for the lady.” He turned to you, “that’s what you were nursing, right?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you. I’m Y/N,” you said, holding out your hand to the woman.

“Natasha. Nice to meet you.” She started making the drink as Steve explained how you guys met. You said nothing when he embellished a few details, enjoying Natasha’s nod of appreciation. “Good job. I would have tased him, but that works too. I’ll leave you two alone.” She slid your drink and two fingers worth of bourbon over before walking down the bar.

The music coursed through you as the booze warmed you up. Before you fully knew what you were doing, you dragged Steve onto the dance floor. He pulled you close as you faced away from him. His fingers slid down your arms as you ground into him, swaying with the rhythm. When his hands found your hips, he gripped you tightly before spinning you around. Maybe it was the music or the alcohol, but his eyes were dark and his lips looked inviting. His thumb traced over your bottom lip before caressing your cheek.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said into your ear. You followed as he led you back to the elevator.

The doors weren’t even shut all the way before he descended on you. He tasted sweet like the bourbon, but the way his hands roamed your body was rushed. Like he couldn’t feel every inch of you fast enough. You broke away for breath as the doors opened again.

“Do you want to do this?” He asked. His lips were swollen; your mind swam with what he could do to you with those lips.

“Yes.”

Within moments you were both shrugging off the last articles of clothing. He gently pushed you onto the bed, caging you beneath his large frame. In your haste, you missed seeing what the Captain was packing, but you could feel it against your stomach as he nipped light marks into your collarbone.

“Condom?” he asked between ministrations.

“Pill,” you said.

Steve pulled away to watch your face as he dragged a finger over your folds. While his pupils nearly filled his eye, you could still see the brilliant blue shining through. Your hips bucked and you gasped as he curled his finger inside you. He listened to you, watched your face so he could know what spots made you more responsive. Once he knew where those spots were, he would leave them for a while before coming back at them to tease you again. He continued to pull and curl and thrust his finger into you until you could hardly breathe from the build. But at this rate, it was never going to be enough. Through your half-lidded sight, you could see his smirking face.

“Please, Steve…”

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ve got you.” He added another digit. Steve moved faster now, humming as you panted beneath him. By now your eyes were completely closed in pleasure. You came with a soft cry as it swept over you. Steve pumped his fingers as you shuddered, growling as you clawed your fingernails across his ribs.

The bed dipped around you as he shifted.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”

You moaned and nodded, pulling him down to you. He sucked on your neck as he rubbed his head over your entrance. He was slow, pushing in and out an inch at a time, giving you time to adjust to him. It felt like ages before he pulled back and pushed in the rest of the way, bottoming out. He groaned into your neck as he collapsed onto his elbows. You pulled him closer to you, sighing as your nipples brushed against his chest. It was almost as hard there as he was below.

You bucked to get friction, any friction, going. He took his time, dragging out and pushing in slowly enough to where you didn’t know which direction was which. Then he snaked a hand down to your clit. His hips continued their torturous pace, but he rubbed quick circles into you.

“Do you trust me?” he whispered. His breath was short and labored. His jaw was clenched in concentration, but his hips stuttered against you, trying not to move faster.

“With my life… Captain.” You smirked at him as he moaned.

You thought that would make him change tactics; instead, it made him more determined to maintain his pace.

In the hall below, you could hear a cheer as everyone started to count down.

Steve caught your eye and leaned his forehead against yours.

10

He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming into you. You screamed his name.

9

Steve’s hips began to piston into you, using all the stamina he had been holding back.

8

There it was. The flame inside you. Even through the brutal pace, you could feel his length twitch within you.

7

You could hardly breathe, he was moving so fast. Above you his eyes were almost shut, even as he continued to watch you.

6

He moved both hands to your hips, pinning them from writhing away from him.

5

You could barely hear the countdown below over the sound of skin slapping on skin and Steve’s grunts.

4

You had broken into a sweat long ago, but now you could feel his sliding against you.

3

“Steve…”

“Almost there…”

2

Words escaped you as he tweaked one of your nipples, sending you over the edge.

1

You came with a flash of white light. Your walls tightened around Steve, milking him as he pulsed into you. When he was done, he pulled out and collapsed next to you.

The cheering continued downstairs as you started to fade into sleep. You felt Steve shift next to you before getting up. He came back with a glass of water and a warm towel. He handed you the water first, but held off on the towel.

“There are still more time zones that haven’t experienced New Year’s yet.”

“I’m game if you are, Captain.”

He grinned at you, then tossed the towel away. “We’ve got a little less than an hour till the next one. What do you want to try?”

“Everything.”

“Happy New Year, Y/N.”

“Happy New Year, Steve.”


End file.
